


Admiration

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Wondertrev Week [4]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Admiration, Crushes, F/M, Wondertrev Love Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: The five times Steve Trevor admired something about Diana.





	Admiration

1

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

He wasn't sure if he was biased though, having a near death experience would certainly change his perspective on things, but she was beautiful.

He could wax poetry about her eyes, so dark almost black, but sparkling with life and curiosity, and there is a smart look in her eyes. He feels like he could get lost in her eyes forever and happily never be found. Her skin is golden and gorgeous. He doesn't need to lay a hand on her to know that will be velvet soft. She stands tall and proud and he likes that.

Her voice is warm and filled with kindness and he falls a little bit in love.

2

She is outspoken.

He is so used to seeing woman lower their voices, to try and comply with what society deems acceptable, to not being deemed unwomaly and have strong opinions or voices. Save a few of them. And he respects that.

She calls the generals out and while he tries to explain why she shouldn't, he can't help but feeling a little proud. She all but called them cowards to their faces, it's easy to send men to their death while you're behind a desk.

And he knows she is thinking of her aunt, who laid down her life alongside her fellow warriors. Yes, she is someone to be proud of. And hopes that this world doesn't shatter her spirit.

3   
  
She can fight.  
  
He had seen her on Themyscira wield bow and arrow in defense of her home, but seeing her deflect bullets and fight several people at the same time, it was amazing. She had no fear as she did her best to protect him from gun fire.  
  
But seeing her emerge victorious from no man’s land and the subsequent liberation of the small town, made him humble. She was no ordinary woman, that much he knew, but seeing her in action only brought it to the forefront. She was fearless and did not hesitate to fight and protect those who needed her. He knew that she would fight in every other aspect of her life. And he knew he had fallen in love with her.

4  
She was brave.

It takes courage to leave home behind, but knowing that she might not be able to return, well, that bothered him. But she? She took it with courage. But that wasn't the only way she was brave.

When they were followed and threatened, she fought back. She wasn't expecting protection from him, she met her foe with grace and ferocity. And then there was no man's land.

For a moment, he had thought that she had gone crazy. But watching walk and then run across the land, filled with bullets and bombs, while she didn't even seem to be struggling, left him breathless. And of course, he followed her lead. For she is someone he would follow to the deepest pits of hell, she proved herself to be a good person and that was worth more to him than life itself.

5  
She is kind.

She had no reason to save him, but she had done so without any sort of expectation. She had simply dove in and rescued him.   
And then there is her genuine worry for the people suffering in war. She calls it duty, he would be inclined to call it kindness and tenderness. And when she first sees the wounded, there is something in her voice, something that has unsettled her. He doesn't blame her.

Sees her cross no man's land in order to help others, to rescue a small town. He follows her without being told. How could he not?  And then sees how the town reacts to her and how she reacts to them, she shakes hands and smiles at them. There is no arrogance, only genuine kindness.

And when Charlie falters, and she, ever kind finds an use for him when he felt useless, gives him hope when he felt hopeless. And he knows, he’ll love her forever. 


End file.
